Just His Luck
by kraame
Summary: Troy and Ryan have a project to complete. Not much plot, just slash. One-shot. Not suitable for under 18.


**I don't own High School Musical, or I certainly wouldn't have put it the Ryan/Kelsi fiasco of the third film, Disney does. Jonathan Harvey and Channel 4 owns **_**Beautiful Thing**_** i think. Correct me if I'm wrong**_**. **_**I own nothing.**

**Troy and Ryan are silly and this and don't practice safe sex. Always wear a condom with a water-based lubricant, when having sex! Oil based ones will destroy the condom! Have safe sex!**

Just His Luck

Ryan Evans was in a pickle, he had to study with Troy Bolton, it was just his luck that he had an English Literature project due which had to be produced in pairs and it was worth 40% of the class. He'd also been paired with Troy Bolton who he'd grudgingly allowed to come over every night for the past two weeks who'd just sulked that he was missing basketball. Even Mr. Bolton couldn't protect his son from Miss. Rodd who said she would fail Troy in English, which could hurt his future. It fortunately was the last night of the project. Ryan's problem came from having a huge crush on Troy.

Troy came over and they finished their project. As they were checking for grammar and spelling mistakes Ryan decided to take his chances and put his hand on Troy's thigh. Troy squirmed a bit but didn't say anything and Ryan's hand 'slipped' onto Troy's crotch, which was distinctly hard. Troy jumped up.

'I'm not gay!' He shouted.

'Really your cock seems to think otherwise. Now Troy as the school knows, I am gay. And over these two weeks I have developed quite the crush on you.' Ryan said backing Troy into the corner by the bed

'But I like girls.' Troy weakly protested

'Troy that maybe true, but you also have an erection which seems to me ample proof that you like boys too; or me at least. My parents are a way and my sister has gone to the spa and won't be back for ages. It's just us it's our perfect opportunity.'

'But I'm with Gabriella'

'So don't tell her.'

'But…'

Ryan leaned into Troy and said in a sultry voice, 'It's just sex, it won't mean anything.' kissing him on his lips, slowly at first but the kiss got more and more intense until Ryan was able to force his tongue inside Troy's waiting mouth as Troy's resolve broke and he gave in to his feelings. Slowly at first until he'd explored every cranny, and Troy, who had gingerly at first began his exploration was now kissing Ryan with full gusto, Ryan's hands slowly moved to Troy's shirt and ripped it open, and he moved his tongue down Troy's chin, licking and teasing, nibbling. Troy was amazed he had never so much as looked at another guy that way, and yet he was very uncomfortable down below, his cock had never been so hard. Ryan began kissing his way to Troy's jeans and whilst caressing a nipple with one hand, Ryan unbuttoned Troy's jeans and felt his way to the awaiting cock. Troy gasped as Ryan's warm mouth engulfed him, sending shivers up his spine. Ryan had clearly done this before. Ryan carried on sucking and stroking, his hands fondling Troy's balls. Troy began to trust slightly into Ryan's mouth and pulled down his jeans to allow Ryan better access. Ryan who could taste Troy's salty pre-cum moved his hands over to the bedside table, and found a pot of Vaseline and lubricated his fingers and began to circle Troy's arse with them.

Troy suddenly looked nervous at this unexpected move,' Whoa, that's a no go!'

'Oh honey, with me there are no "no goes,"' Ryan said standing and kissing Troy fully on the lips and pushing his still clad erection against Troy, kissed up to his ear and whispered, 'Trust me. You'll love it!' and pushed Troy onto the bed.

Ryan then fully pulled off Troy's jeans and removed his own. Giving his own rock hard cock, a few strokes, resumed sucking Troy. He moved his finger to his arse and pushed one in and began to finger him. Troy couldn't believe it felt good, and then a shock went up his spine as Ryan found his prostate and began to rub it each time. Troy barely noticed when Ryan entered a second and then a third finger. He didn't notice at all that Ryan had stopped sucking and was now just fingering Troy. Troy began to thrash about on the bed and began moaning. Loudly. Ryan knew that he was finally ready, to lose this last inhibition. And lifted up Troy's legs and placed his Vaseline smeared cock against Troy's entrance. Looking at Troy for confirmation Ryan saw his face as realisation crept into his eyes, then a nod. Troy was ready. Ryan entered Troy; his cock was engulfed by warmth, snug inside this tight virgin hole. Troy gasped as Ryan entered him; it was so much bigger than a finger. His cock didn't seem to mind though, it was still hard and dripping pre-cum. Troy kept looking at Ryan who leaned forward and kissed Troy reassuringly. Troy then relaxed and Ryan slipped the rest of his cock in, until Troy could feel Ryan's pubes brush against him. Ryan began a steady rhythm and Troy felt alive he resumed his moaning and began shouting.

'Oh Ryan, fuck me! Please god you're so good.'

Ryan merely grinned and continued his assault on Troy. Troy was in pure ecstasy he didn't know how this could get any better, until Ryan reached down and began stroking his neglected cock. Troy's pleasure was heightened immediately, and he screamed out with pleasure.

'Oh God, fuck me hard Ryan, I need you, god, please just fuck me!' Sensing Troy was close, Ryan began trusting harder and faster and stroked Troy furiously.

'Oh Ryan, I'm cumming!' And Troy began shooting cum everywhere all over his chest and even into his hair. Ryan pulled out of Troy and pulled Troy's mouth around his cock. With a few thrusts, Ryan too came, down Troy's throat. He pulled Troy up into a kiss and lay there kissing and fondling one another.

After a while Ryan sat up. 'There's a shower on this floor, third door on the right, I think you'd better go, my sister will be home soon.'

'Right um thanks?' Troy said, 'but what about…'

'…school? Don't worry Troy your secret is safe, I won't tell a soul what a cock lover their precious Troy Bolton is!' laughing, and kissed Troy on the lips, 'but you do have to go, unless you'd like to explain to my sister why you're sweaty and have cum in your hair?'

'No, yeah you're right. Third door on the right?' Troy said nervously. Ryan smiled and nodded, 'See you tomorrow Troy. Project's due at 9, we both have to be there. I'll print it.' Troy smiled and left the room and Ryan entered his en-suite and began his own shower.

*-*-*

Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher for the school made an announcement in home-room. 'I have decided that we have been placing too much attention on the musical at this school and so I have decided we shall be doing a production of Jonathan Harvey's _Beautiful Thing_. As I said would happen based on your performances of the Christmas Showcase I have selected the actors. Jamie will be played by Ryan Evans. Well done Ryan. And who better to play your mother, Sandra, than your twin sister Sharpay! Chad Danforth you will play Sandra's boyfriend Tony. Gabriella Montez, you will play Leah, and finally Troy Bolton will play Jamie's love interest Ste. Now I realise this is sensitive subject matter but I expect a convincing performance from my two main leads, which means lots of extra private rehearsals. Now there are still plenty…'

As Ms. Darbus recounted the other roles required for the production Troy and Ryan looked at each other, and slowly grinned knowingly.

**A/N – I wrote this in an afternoon so there may be mistakes, I have used a spell check though and read through it, it is written in 'British English'. As I am British I'm not sure what some things are such as 'home-room' and I wasn't sure how the American school system works with grades so I have guessed based on American television. If I have made any mistakes again let me know. **

**All reviews welcome, but I will say I know the plot is rubbish. It was written for slash purposes, not for its plot. But please feel free to review!**


End file.
